


Seokmin's Bet

by knight_at_noon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cute Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hyung Kink, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Seungcheol calls Jisoo baby, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot, implied jeongcheol, implied jihancheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_at_noon/pseuds/knight_at_noon
Summary: Seokmin and Jisoo had a bet, and it ended up with Jisoo wearing a buttplug to dance practice. And he attracted a little bit more attention from Seungcheol than he meant to.





	Seokmin's Bet

"Alright, you're free to go." Said Soonyoung to the rest of the members, a tired smile on his face, "I just wanted to get that part of the choreo down, we'll work on the rest later in case Jihoon has anything he wants to change with the music."

 

"Nah, I don't think so. I think its pretty good as is." Said Jihoon nodding, picking up a laptop case that was against the dance studio mirror.

 

And that was the end of that. Seungcheol groaned as he bent down to pick up his water bottle. Soonyoung was a sweetie but gosh, he worked the rest of the boys hard. Seungcheol felt so stiff after his little dance classes. 

 

Across the studio he watched as all the boys did their post-dance-workout routines. Minghao was doing cooldown stretches while Mingyu and Chan chatted to him excitedly about something, Chan was probably talking about sweets or Michael Jackson, both being very common topics with that little kiddo. And Mingyu was perpetually excited so it could've been anything. 

He noted Jeonghan lying face down on the wooden floor, probably waiting for someone strong (Seungcheol) and swift (Also Seungcheol) to sweep him off his feet and into the dorms. Seungcheol pondered the idea before deciding his back hurt too much, he kept scoping the room. 

 

Hansol was laughing with Junhui as they left the studio together, Soonyoung had gathered up his notes and left swiftly behind Hansol and Junhui. Wonwoo was sat in a chair while dazedly eyeing a book he brought with him, waiting for the studio to clear so he could read in silence, Jeonghan eventually got up off of the floor and flounced away, Seungkwan smacked Seokmin in the chest, probably for saying something stupid, as they left the building as well, and Jihoon had left already. But there was one boy that stood out as different;

 

Jisoo.

 

The normally charismatic and energetic young man was, somehow, not right. He was acting strangely, being very quiet and, slowly, very slowly picking up his things. Normally he'd be off with Jeonghan, or Seungkwan and Seokmin, laughing and socializing. But today, he seemed subdued, his naturally high-energy aura was removed. Seungcheol stared at him, watching him collect his things. Jisoo had the look of pain in his face, and his posture was different. Seungcheol's leaderly instincts kicked in as he walked very quickly over to Jisoo.

 

"Jisoo!" Said Seungcheol, a little too joyfuly.

 

Jisoo looked up with the strangest expression. It couldn't be... fear? Jisoo has never been the slightest bit afraid of Seungcheol. He often sought Seungcheol out before important interviews or shows, looking for comfort and encouragement. And Seungcheol always replied with open arms and a warm heart, nothing to fear. But Jisoo looked as though he was a lost puppy in front of a large Saint Bernard.

 

"Seungcheol hyung." He said softly, averting his eyes and leaning down to pick up something, wincing a little.

 

"Jisoo are you hurt?" Seungcheol asked sternly.

 

Jisoo's eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously, even daring to fake a smile a little bit, "No, no, I'm all good hyung."

 

Seungcheol stared him down, "Jisoo-"

 

Jisoo looked away again, "I- maybe I'm a little bit sore." He smiled again, chuckling nervously.

 

Seungcheol beamed victoriously, "Ahh, I feel you. Nothing a good, hot shower can't cure though right? We'll take one when we get back to the dorms."

 

Inevitably, in the dorms there was almost always one bathroom taken if everyone was home, and technically that left two other bathrooms. But after and incident where three people were showering in three different bathrooms and someone ended up wetting himself because there were no bathrooms unlocked, Jihoon set down a rule that people are to share a shower, keeping one bathroom open at all times.

 

Seungcheol always found it a time for male bonding. But the way Jisoo's face went into an expression of almost pure panic, at this moment he didn't feel the same way.

 

"No hyung, I'll be fine thank you." Said Jisoo quickly, obviously lying by the way he was wincing.

 

"C'mon Jisoo, don't be silly." Said Seungcheol calmly, "You'll feel better after one. The steam is so relaxing."

 

"N-no Seungcheol, I think I just want to be left alone." He said quietly.

 

Seungcheol was confused. Jisoo never pushed anyone away. And He was always one for Seungcheol's attention. Something must've been seriously wrong, he must've been hurt really badly.

 

"Jisoo." Said Seungcheol very softly, his 'understanding-voice' coming though. He placed a hand on Jisoo's shoulder, "Jisoo, whats wrong? You're not too badly injured?"

 

Jisoo looked exceptionally panicked. He flinched away from Seungcheol's touch, 

 

"I... We'll take a shower. I'll let you know."

 

Seungcheol furrowed his brow and nodded, "Okay." He said patiently.

 

And with that they walked to the dorms together. Seungcheol insisted on holding Jisoo's hand for 'Traffic safety'. But Jisoo's hand felt clammy and sweaty in his, his posture was also strange. He wouldn't look Seungcheol in the eye, his face flushed slightly red. Seungcheol was practically dying with curiosity. 

 

They reached the dorms, seeing Jeonghan lounging on the floor, a tablet in his hands. He looked up at the pair,

 

"Coups-yah--" He whined slightly, using the pet name he quite enjoyed, "Come sit with me."

 

Seungcheol impulsively let go of Jisoo's hand. He sighed while taking off his shoes, "I need to take a shower Jeonghan."

 

"I'll join you," He said, dropping the tablet, "I'm bored."

 

"I'm sorry Jeonghan, Jisoo insisted on showering with me." He blatantly lied, giving Jisoo a silencing look as he stuttered, looking confused.

 

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Said Jeonghan, winking at Jisoo.

 

Seungcheol blushed slightly, "Not today Jeonghan."

 

"Ahh," Jeonghan sighed, picking it up again and resuming his scrolling, "You're no fun."

 

Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo's hand again and dragged him to the nearest bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

 

Seungcheol turned on the faucet and setting it to a very hot setting. He looked back at Jisoo, who caught his gaze and immediately dropped it. Seungcheol walked back over to Jisoo and placed his hands on Jisoo's forearms.

 

"Now tell me whats wrong."

 

Jisoo's slight blush turned to a deep red, he looked around the floor nervously for a bit, "I- uh- could you take your hands off my arms? it feels weird." He asked.

 

Seungcheol nodded and let go, "Tell me what's wrong, I won't judge, we're literally about to get naked together." He said kindly, chuckling at his own words.

 

Jisoo was troubled though. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, obviously in pain and uncomfortable.

 

"Jisoo?"

 

"Its embarrassing, hyung."

 

Seungcheol blinked a few times in surprise and then laughed heartily, "We're both men Jisoo, no judgement here. Spit it out."

 

With that it almost made Jisoo more uncomfortable. He huffed as he looked around the tiled walls of the room. He huffed a few more times before he spoke again.

 

"So Seokmin and I had a bet."

 

Seungcheol nodded almost eagerly, urging him to go on.

 

"The bet was that I could do the entire choreography without messing up. If I did it..." He huffed again, turning an even deeper shade of red. He looked at Seungcheol pleadingly, as though he could back out now.

 

"I'm listening." Seungcheol said, thoroughly perplexed. 

 

Jisoo sighed and closed his eyes, "The penalty was having to wear a buttblug all through practice. If I did it, Seokmin would've had to wear it. B-but I..." He trailed off, hoping Seungcheol would catch on.

 

Seungcheol simply stared at him. His gaze slightly concerned and slightly intimidating. He understood perfectly.

 

"You wore a buttplug all through dance practice and now you can't walk straight." Said Seungcheol. It was a statement, not a question.

 

Jisoo nodded, obviously ashamed.

 

Seungcheol nodded as well. He slipped one of his hands under Jisoo's shirt. Jisoo exhaled sharply at the contact, shocked.

 

"Well, lets take this shower anyways." He said bluntly, using the hand to take off Jisoo's shirt.

 

Jisoo stared at Seungcheol and let out a shaky sigh, "Y-yeah of course."

 

Seungcheol let him strip himself the rest of the way, trying to make sense of the situation. He felt slightly annoyed that he was silly enough to do a bet like that, knowing that the choreography is still new to everyone. 

 

But he pushed those thoughts aside as he took off his own clothes. He took off his shirt and was undoing his belt buckle when he felt Jisoo completely still beside him. He looked up to see Jisoo completely nude, staring at his leader's bare chest, his mouth slightly open.

 

Seungcheol's hands stiffened around his belt buckle, "I- uh- I've been working out a lot."

 

Jisoo realized he had been staring. He coughed and looked away, "I could tell, you look good." He said softly.

 

Seungcheol's cheeks went pink, "Thanks Jisoo, I can tell you've been working out too." He resumed taking off his pants.

 

Jisoo smiled and nodded, seeming to greatly enjoy the compliment, "Yeah, I'm trying." He said, nervously running his hands down his chest.

 

Seungcheol nodded and took off his pants, socks and underwear. He watched Jisoo cautiously, "Where did you and Seokmin even find a buttplug?"

 

Jisoo choked, seemingly on nothing, "I- uh- it was in a box that a fan sent us... It was in its original packaging." He added, seeing Seungcheol's slightly horrified face at the thought that a fan would have sent them a used one.

 

"Well isn't that something." Seungcheol said, glancing over at the shower, feeling uncomfortable and wanting to change the topic, "It's kinda cold, lets get in the shower."

 

"Wait-" Said Jisoo with a slightly panicked tone, "I need to take the plug out Seungcheol."

 

Seungcheol reddened in the face, "Well, yeah. Yeah you do." He said with a frown, "It- do you need any help?"

 

"No. I don't think so," He said. His hands were shaking.

 

There was an awkward silence before Jisoo let out a breathy sigh and reached behind him.

 

"No, no, no." Said Seungcheol, stepping over to him, a very concerned look on his face, "You need to use lube Jisoo, you could hurt yourself."

 

"I didn't use lube putting it in." He said almost conversationally, even though his body was trembling

 

Seungcheol groaned, "No wonder it hurt so much! you could've seriously injured yourself, how could you explain that to our manager?" He scolded, walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a small bottle out of it.

 

Jisoo hung his head in shame, "I dunno. I didn't know we had any Seungcheol I'm sorry."

 

Seungcheol sighed, "It's fine as long as you're not hurt too badly." he said, "But trust me, if you ever do something like this again you should probably talk to Jeonghan first, he has a decent idea of how to do that safely."

 

"Okay." Said Jisoo. But immediately afterwards he seemed confused, "Wait, how do you know Jeonghan is knowledgable on that?" He asked innocently.

 

Seungcheol blushed again, "No reason. But here lets get you unplugged." He said, walking back over to Jisoo. 

 

"Did you want to do it?" Seungcheol asked.

 

Jisoo nodded, "I don't want to hurt myself if i can help it."

 

Seungcheol nodded, uncapping the lube, he spread some on his hands.

 

"Bend over a bit and spread yourself." 

 

Jisoo hid an embarrassed smile but nodded. He bent slightly and spread his cheeks apart. Giving Seungcheol quite the view. There was a blue gem on the outer end of the plug, Jisoo was clenching and unclenching around it. It was a pretty sight if anything.

 

Seungcheol sighed deeply, "I'm going to try and get it out without hurting you too much okay Jisoo?" He said softly.

 

"I trust you." Said Jisoo shakily, trying to hold himself open even though his hands were so unsteady.

 

Seungcheol thought about how to approach this. He crouched down so he was eye level with Jisoo's ass. He stuck the end of the lube bottle against the plug, squirting it in. Jisoo yelped as he felt cold liquid inside him.

 

"It's okay it's just lube, you're doing great." Said Seungcheol.

 

Jisoo nodded, but this time almost yelled as he felt Seungcheol twisting the plug inside him. His knees buckled but Seungcheol held him up, gripping his thigh.

 

"It's okay," Seungcheol cooed over and over again. He twisted the plug inside of Jisoo, with the intention of getting it covered in lube. When it felt slick and offered no resistance he started pulling it out, much to Jisoo's dislike. He was crying out in pain, feeling his rings of muscle stretch around the plug. Seungcheol was still cooing words of encouragement and praise at him. He managed to inch it out past the widest point, and now he pulled it out quickly, taking Jisoo by surprise but not hurting him.

 

"You okay?" Seungcheol asked caringly, rubbing circles on the back of Jisoo's thigh with his thumb.

 

"It stings so bad hyung." Whined Jisoo, clenching around nothing, his asshole raw and red from being stretched and chaffed for so long.

 

"I know baby," Said Seungcheol, kissing one of Jisoo's ass cheeks. He paused, realizing that that would've seemed amazingly strange if Jisoo wasn't in the mood. Seungcheol's initial reaction to seeing an ass in his face was to kiss it from all the times Jeonghan asked to be eaten out. But he wasn't with Jeonghan, and he had probably just broken some boundary that he was uncomfortable with.

 

But Jisoo barely moved. He shivered slightly, his hands still holding his ass open, "That- that felt nice." He said breathing heavily.

 

"Yeah?" Said Seungcheol, "I can do more if you want."

 

Jisoo let out a small sigh, almost of pleasure at the idea, "I don't mind. It felt nice" He repeated.

 

"Okay," Said Seungcheol. He got to work leaving small, feathery kisses on Jisoo's cheeks. Down by his thighs and up by his tailbone before working his way inward. He kissed Jisoo's asshole, feeling it clench under his lips and hearing Jisoo let out a breathy sigh.

 

"That really does feel good hyung." Said Jisoo, repeating himself a third time and trying to pull his cheeks farther apart.

 

"Are you okay with some tongue or do you think that would hurt you?" Asked Seungcheol, still leaving light kisses on his asshole.

 

"Try it." He said, "I honestly don't know."

 

Seungcheol hummed in acknowledgment. He licked over his asshole slowly, his tongue flat. Jisoo shuddered and subconsciously pushed his ass closer to Seungcheol's face. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jisoo's thighs, surprising him by pulling him even closer. 

Seungcheol teased Jisoo's entrance, pointing his tongue and pushing it inward slightly. He let out the faintest of whimpers, Seungcheol could tell that he wasn't noticing the pain, which was the important part. 

He felt happy as he pushed his tongue in deeper, licking Jisoo's walls. Jisoo panted, hanging his head, his dick hardening. Seungcheol pushed him down so he was on his hands and knees before continuing to lap at the inside of his ass.

Jisoo whimpered, louder this time, "Seungcheol, I need something thicker." He said, panting right after in response to the movements of Seungcheol's tongue.

"What do you want then baby?" Seungcheol asked, proceeding to circle the tip of his tongue around his ass.

"Ah, I almost want the buttplug again but thats too thick," Stated Jisoo in between gasps for air, "I- I just need something Seungcheol."

 

"Sit back for a second baby, sit on my lap." Said Seungcheol. Jisoo obediently sat on Seungcheol's crossed legs, his back to Seungcheol's chest.

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jisoo's ribcage and pulling him flush against him. The weight of Jisoo on his crotch was perfect, making him let out a low moan.

Seungcheol attached his lips to Jisoo's neck, "Maybe you want my dick." He said lowly in Jisoo's ear, "Maybe you want me to carry you into the shower and tease your ass, make you need me, make you feel like a princess and then perhaps fuck you against the wall so hard you forget you even had a buttplug, yeah?"

The dirty talk really did something to Jisoo. He moaned softly as Seungcheol bit his neck,

"Oh god Seungcheol, that sounds so hot we should do that- ahh,"

"Well it must be your lucky day, I already happen to have the shower running."

Jisoo chuckled, "I'm ready for you." He said, pulling Seungcheol's arms off his waist and standing up, "Lets get this done."

"Agreed," Said Seungcheol, who moved to grasp Jisoo's ass cheeks, one in each hand, "Wrap your legs around my waist baby, I got you."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck while lifting his legs up. He dug his heels into Seungcheol's back as Seungcheol carried him over to the shower Seungcheol pressed Jisoo against the tiled wall of the shower, the hot water spraying over them. Jisoo gasped slightly at the temperature.

"What, are you not used to hot showers?" Asked Seungcheol, looking him in the eye, "I can turn it down if it's burning you."

Jisoo whimpered slightly, "No, I- I'm just sensitive, I like it."

"Mmm, good." Said Seungcheol. He licked a stripe on Jisoo's neck before sucking on it, making Jisoo's toes curl against the skin of Seungcheol's back. Seungcheol kissed lower, sucking on his collar bone, much harder than he sucked on his neck; He intended on leaving hickeys on more coverable places. Jisoo had hardly noted that, as he had his head tipped back with his eyes closed.

Seungcheol's hands, which were holding Jisoo up, spread his cheeks a bit, one of his hands reaching between them and pushing a finger into his ass. Jisoo moaned loudly, "Seungcheol, I need more." He whined, "I'm stretched get on with it."

"Just because you shoved a buttplug up your ass doesn't mean you're stretched Jisoo." Said Seungcheol softly yet huskily, curling and uncurling his finger inside him. He was really putting in the extra effort to make it as painless as possible. After all, Jisoo was already rubbed raw and probably in some sort of pain.

 

Jisoo exhaled shakily and rested his forehead on Seungcheol's shoulder, "Okay, please hurry."

 

Seungcheol kissed Jisoo's ear as he started pressing another finger in, "I will, you're doing wonderfully Jisoo. Is this your first time?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

 

"A-ah, no. I mean- its my first time bottoming but-" He answered, flusteredly, cutting himself off with a gasp as he felt Seungcheol's other finger push deeper.

 

"Yeah? I'm impressed you're taking my fingers so well baby."

 

"Ahhh, uh- thank you Seungcheol." Jisoo said.

 

There was a very comfortable silence after that. Including the sound of the water hitting the tiles as well as bodies, combined with the rhythmic panting Jisoo was producing. The sounds, with the steam and Jisoo's closeness and warmth, smothered Seungcheol in the best way possible. He felt Jisoo's hair tickle his cheek as he fingered him smoothly, the leftover lube from the buttplug incident being more than enough to make Jisoo's walls feel like velvet to the touch.

 

He pushed in a third finger. And immediately he got a reaction. Breaking the tranquility, Jisoo yelped in pain, "Stop!" He cried out. He clung to Seungcheol with his nails digging into his shoulders.

 

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asked quickly. His fingers were still and pin-straight. He thought he might have been going too fast but that didn't mean he wasn't surprised. Jisoo sighed deeply and shifted his hips,

 

"Yeah, I think so. You went too quickly, I think your nail cut me."

 

Seungcheol felt terrible, he didn't want to hurt Jisoo at all. He wanted to pamper him and make him feel comfortable. Seungcheol stared into the tile wall behind them, "I'm so sorry baby, do you want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you."

 

Jisoo shook his head, "I- I think I can take your dick now, I'm not really feeling up for fingers."

 

"Maybe that might be best." Seungcheol agreed, pulling his fingers out and remembering to do so slowly, as not to hurt him more.

 

Seungcheol set Jisoo down to stand on his own. He repositioned his crotch and brought one of Jisoo's legs to re-wrap around his waist. He stared at Jisoo's lower torso. His dick was hard, pink, cute and medium-sized. He tried to aim his own dick in the direction of his asshole. He knew he was sucessful when he felt the head covered in tight muscle and he had Jisoo moaning again,

 

"Ohhhhhhh my god Seungcheol I need you deeper." He mewled, his arms tightening around Seungcheol's neck and his hips gyrating around on the head of Seungcheol's dick.

 

Seungcheol gasped at the feeling of Jisoo against him. It took a fair amount of effort not to jam himself inside Jisoo, but he knew that doing that could hurt him more than fingers could. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, not moving.

 

"Seungcheol--" Jisoo whined loudly, almost childishly.

 

"Lower yourself onto me." Seungcheol said, his voice low and gravelly. His hands gripped Jisoo's hips forcefully, but not restrictively.

 

"W-what?" Asked Jisoo flusteredly.

 

Seungcheol looked at him darkly, a drastic change had come over his face, making Jisoo shy. 

 

"I said," Seungcheol whispered, moving over to whisper in his ear, "to lower yourself onto me, did I stutter?" 

 

"No, no you didn't hyung." Replied Jisoo weakly.

 

Jisoo took his time, grabbing onto Seungcheol's shoulders and slowly inch himself onto Seungcheol's dick, almost driving him crazy. Seungcheol threw his head back and moaned.

 

"You're so tight." Said Seungcheol with another moan, "You feel so good baby,"

 

"You too," Said Jisoo, slightly dazed.

 

"What's it like to have a dick inside you for the first time, huh?" Asked Seungcheol, taking Jisoo's hands and pinning them against the tiled wall behind them, placing one kiss on his neck. Jisoo shuddered,

 

"It feels really nice, I- ah- a lot to get used to." He replied.

 

"Take all the time you need, tell me when you want me to move." Said Seungcheol, slightly dropping the intimidating, dominant act to give Jisoo and encouraging smile.

 

Jisoo chuckled nervously and nodded, fully seated on Seungcheol's dick. He did the best maneuvering he could without his hands supporting him. He twisted around on Seungcheol's dick slightly, making Seungcheol's wait much more enjoyable as he still got friction.

 

"I think I'm good." Said Jisoo, "You can move."

 

Seungcheol nodded as he gingerly pulled out, making Jisoo sigh.

 

"I'm gonna go slowly at first okay?" Said Seungcheol lowly, taking deep breaths.

 

"Not too slowly." Said Jisoo, his voice almost breaking from how anxious he sounded.

 

Seungcheol laughed kindly, rubbing Jisoo's wrists with his thumbs, trying to comfort him, "Not too slowly then."

 

Jisoo nodded quickly and closed his eyes, tipping his head back again. 

 

Seungcheol took that as a sign. He pushed back into Jisoo, making both of them moan in relief. He gripped Jisoo's wrists tighter, rocking back and forth. Jisoo's hands curled up into fists as he moaned continuously. He sounded so erotic, more than Seungcheol could've imagined.

 

"Th-that feels so good hyung," Jisoo said, letting out little whines while doing so.

 

Seungcheol let out a grunt, "You're such a pretty boy." Seungcheol stated, his hips speeding up, "So pretty like this,"

 

"A-ah," Jisoo moaned with each of Seungcheol's thrusts inwards, "Go faster, please."

 

"Yeah," Seungcheol breathily.

 

Seungcheol went faster. The water from the shower head pouring over them, making the wet sounds amazingly distinct. His movements were slick and fast. He still felt like he was holding back as not to hurt Jisoo, but he felt his composure leaving him.

 

"Jisoo, I don't think you know how hot you look right now, shoved up against this wall, all pink and whiny for me." He growled, "With your cute dick pressed against your stomach like that, I can't believe you've never bottomed before, you're taking me so well-"

 

"Oh my god," Said Jisoo, his voice was incredibly high, he was squeaking slightly at the end of his words, "Hyung, please kiss me."

 

Seungcheol pressed his lips against Jisoo's roughly, making the atmosphere so much more intimate. Jisoo kitten licked almost tenderly against Seungcheol's lips.

 

The action so soft and precious that Seungcheol completely lost himself.

 

He moved Jisoo's wrists to be held in only one of his hands. The other hand he reached between them and grabbed onto Jisoo's dick, stroking it at a vigorous pace. He jackhammered himself into Jisoo, grunting wildly into their kiss.

 

Jisoo cried out, his voice even higher than before. He bit onto Seungcheol's bottom lip and his hips bucked uncontrollably. He moaned a continuous moan, his voice bouncing with every snap of Seungcheol's hips. The wet, slapping noises became so much louder as Seungcheol started leaking precum into Jisoo. White fluid dripped between them, mixing with the water from the shower.

 

"Oh, oh hyung-" Jisoo whimpered, letting go of Seungcheol's lip "I- I'm-"

 

"Are you close?" Asked Seungcheol, his voice strained and raspy.

 

He nodded, "Keep going, oh my god."

 

Jisoo had tears rolling down his cheeks from how much pleasure he was getting, his back was arching against the tile wall and he was shaking very hard, not only from Seungcheol's forceful movements but because he wasn't in control of his body.

 

Seungcheol felt Jisoo clench around him. His body was seizing around Seungcheol's, his hips tightening and his skin was flushed bright red. His moans changed from long and loud, to tense and choked out. His dick was leaking onto his stomach which was immediately washed away.

 

"You're so good Jisoo," Seungcheol moaned. He was close too. He felt his hips getting more sporadic.

 

"Please," Jisoo whined quietly, almost vaguely, almost as though he was talking more to himself than to Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol smiled, panting furiously. He put his mouth right up to Jisoo's ear,

 

"Cum for me baby boy, I want to see you."

 

Jisoo stopped moaning, his breath got caught in his throat. He choked on his own breath with his mouth wide open as cum spurted from his dick. Seungcheol stared Jisoo in the eyes, his own hips stuttering, the sight of Jisoo so disheveled was so much to take in. He felt himself start cumming as well. He came in Jisoo's ass as he watched Jisoo's twitching, panting and leaking form. 

 

Seungcheol could barely take any breaths in the moments after. He looked down to see his hand around Jisoo's softening dick, glistening with cum, and his ass dripping with Seungcheol's cum. It was so hot he thought he'd get hard again had he not been so winded.

 

He looked back up to see Jisoo's face, his mouth lax and his eyes closed. His leg slipped off Seungcheol's hip. He looked completely spent.

 

Seungcheol kissed his neck softly, "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice now quiet in contrast to the shower.

 

Jisoo took a bit to respond. He let out a deep sigh, opening his eyes and looking at Seungcheol. His eyes were slightly pink, tears had gone in his eyelashes. Seungcheol became worried that it was too much for Jisoo. He wrapped his arms around Jisoo's waist, resting his forehead on Jisoo's shoulder, his dick still seated in Jisoo's ass.

 

"Jisoo are you okay?" He repeated, caressing Jisoo's lower back.

 

"Yeah," Jisoo croaked, his voice gone from how high his voice had gone earlier.

 

Seungcheol moved and pecked Jisoo on the lips, pulling back to look at him. Jisoo smiled weakly.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Jisoo giggled slightly, resulting in a coughing fit,

 

"Ah, I've never cum so hard in my life Seungcheol, I'm a bit tired." He said after he was done coughing.

 

Seungcheol smiled, "Yeah, I guess this wasn't the softest of encounters."

 

Jisoo nodded, still smiling, "Honestly I think I'm going to be more sore than I would've if i just kept the buttplug in."

 

Seungcheol burst out laughing, "Yeah bud, I don't think you're gonna be walking for the next two days. I mean the buttplug was bad, but I think I didn't help that much."

 

Jisoo was grinning. But his grin quickly faded into a look of great concern,

 

"Seungcheol, your lip is bleeding."

 

Seungcheol brought his hand up to his lip, noting the slightly metallic taste in his mouth,

 

"Yeah, you bit it really hard before you came."

 

Jisoo blushed, "I must've not noticed, I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, I'll be fine." Said Seungcheol calmly, wiping the blood off his lip, "I must say I enjoyed that a bit too much too."

 

"We could do this again at some point." Jisoo suggested, a very hopeful tone to his voice.

 

Seungcheol let out another laugh, "Not for awhile, I don't want to do permanent damage to your ass."

 

Jisoo nodded, but still looked slightly disappointed. He wasn't smiling and didn't look at Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol sighed. He brought his hand up to touch Jisoo's cheek. Jisoo immediately looked back at him.

 

"That doesn't mean that you can't come see me when Seokmin makes a stupid bet. I'm always here if you need some help Jisoo."

 

Jisoo smiled, "Thank you hyung."

 

"You're very welcome Jisoo."

 

After that they got cleaned up. Jisoo seemed calm and happy the entire time. And Seungcheol couldn't help but notice the especially cute smile he had the whole rest of the day.

 

Or the limp.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated 
> 
> hope you've enjoyed ♥


End file.
